<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i won't let you let me down so easily by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536764">i won't let you let me down so easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, Watersports, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faba will not let Moon walk away this time. He is going to make sure that she becomes his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuki | Selene/Sauboh | Faba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i won't let you let me down so easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts">Madfalldyn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what he does, it seems that these children are always one step ahead of him. He had no way of knowing just how much trouble they would be the first time that he met them, but that was his mistake. Perhaps Moon had her spell on him back then; perhaps she still does, and perhaps that is why he can’t manage to defeat her. Faba does not like to think of himself as weak in any way, but ever since he met her, he can’t deny a bit of a weakness for that girl, no matter how frustrating she has been to deal with.</p><p>He wants her. There is no other way to put it, and no way for him to continue to deny it. The more she gets in his way, the more frustrated he becomes with her, but he does not want her any less for it, and he wants her so badly that he does not think he can keep pretending that he doesn’t. He also can’t afford to keep losing to her, and with all of that in mind, he decides that it is no longer an option to keep playing fair. Now, he wants to use everything that he has at his disposal, luring her away from the others, so that he can launch his final, most powerful attack.</p><p>Faba has psychic types at his disposal, which means that he does not have to worry about battling her, not when he can defeat her in other ways. It just takes powerful enough hypnosis, and then Moon is staring at him with a dazed expression, her mind miles away as she believes whatever she is told, and her mind fills in everything that happens with its own fantasies, its own explanation for what is happening to her.</p><p>Faba opens his jacket, and beckons for her to come forward. Walking in a trance, she does, and as he undoes his pants, he orders her, “Get down on your knees.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Faba,” she says in a monotone voice. He might have scolded others for that, but from her, it feels like he is at least getting a little bit of respect. And with Moon on her knees in front of him, as cute and as beautiful as ever, he finds his excitement building. She is all his to command and control now; there is no way she can keep getting in the way of their plans, which means he will be praised for it, <em>and</em> he will have Moon all to himself.</p><p>“Let me use your face,” he orders her, deciding not to give her anything <em>too</em> complicated. She has no experience with this sort of thing, so it would be better for her if he took matters into his own hands. He does not want to confuse her, not when he has such a powerful hold on her fragile mind.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Faba.” Moon looks up at him with vacant eyes, and with her mouth hanging open, an invitation that he simply has to accept. Resting a hand on the back of her head, he presses his cock into her waiting mouth, starting slowly at first, but knowing that he will not be able to keep himself under control for very long. After all, he has spent far too long waiting for this, waiting for her and never knowing if he would ever have the chance, but now that he has given up on even trying to pretend to be decent, everything is going pretty well for him.</p><p>He tells her, “Try to pretend like you’re enjoying yourself,” and wonders, for a moment, if that order might be too vague, but then she closes her eyes and starts moaning for him while he starts to fuck her face, and he is so glad he asked her for it.</p><p>A slow pace simply won’t do, not when he is so impatient, and has the perfect opportunity to get whatever he wants from her. He does not have to be polite with her or keep from hurting her, because no matter what he does, she will still have the faraway look in her eyes, and she will do everything that he says, right up until the hypnosis is called off, and he brings her back to reality. Faba already has some ideas for that, but for now…</p><p>Holding her head in place with a firm hand, he starts thrusting into her mouth, listening to her fake moans that sound so genuine when she is made to really try for her. They are interrupted by little chokes and gags as he gives her far more than she is able to handle, but he knows that she is never going to complain about that. Moon has become that much more perfect for him, with the perfect, innocent face, and the perfect, submissive attitude, giving Faba exactly the power trip he needs to get off.</p><p>“Make sure you swallow everything,” he says between his own moans, and her eyes open then, and she attempts to mumble something around his cock, so out of it that she forgets she is hardly in a position to speak right now. It leaves her drooling and incoherent, but he knows what she is trying to say, and finds the whole situation to be hilariously adorable, to be the last push that he needs to give in and come down her throat.</p><p>For good measure, he decides to make this last a little longer, to really drive the point home. He can hear sandaled footsteps approaching, ready to round the corner, so he relaxes as he pulls out of her mouth, which she leaves open for him, staring with that blank expression while he starts to piss on her face, swallowing anything that gets in her mouth.</p><p>Which is exactly the scene that her little friend stumbles onto, going still in surprise. “Moon?” asks Hau, eyes wide in confusion, in utter disbelief. But Moon says nothing to him, does not even acknowledge him. Right now, she only has eyes for Faba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>